The present invention relates to the field of tool stands and, in particular, to a stand that is designed to hold electric glue guns in an upright position and in close connection to a drip basin. Such guns typically will have a hot tip at the end which should be allowed to drip after use to clean off excess glue. It is believed that such a stand will have primary utility in catching glue that tends to drip off the tips of such guns and so create a clean working environment.